RYGA 2004
=Ryga 2004= Baltic Winner, Międzynarodowa Wystawa Psów Rasowych (CACIB); 13 listopada 2004 Landseery BALTIAN VOITTAJA 2004, RIIKA, LATVIA Landseereita 6 kpl Tuomari Petr Rehanek, Tsekki UROKSET Junioriluokka ACER Vienaragis, om. A. Belzynski, JUN 1/1, SA, JUN SERT, JUN CACIB, BALTJV-04 Aster Vienaragis, om S. Cicene, 1/2 Avoin luokka Fin&Est&Rus mva Pessintassun Baobab, om. Ritva Wikman 1/1, SA, SERT, CACIB, LV MVA, BALTV-04, ROP NARTUT Junioriluokka Ale'Bratslava Vienaragis, om R. Soblinskiene, 1/1, SA, JUN SER, JUN CACIB, BALTJV-04, PN-2 Avoin luokka Haapaniemen Afrodite, om. Veikko ja Ritva Kohvakka 1/1, SA, SERT, CACIB, BALTV-04, LV MVA, PN-1, VSP Ltu jch Indira Grafika, om. J. Blediene, 1/2 Nowofundlandy sędzia: Libuse Ubrova (Czechy) Psy Klasa szczeniąt #Karhukumpu TORTUGUERO REBUSS RUGAR WOLFIN wybitnie obiecująca Klasa młodzieży #ELINOIS Ruciero - doskonała, Klasa otwarta #Karhukumpu PROSPER - doskonała, CQ #Spring Creek's DENVER - doskonała, CQ #Karhukumpu RUGGIERO - doskonała Klasa championów #Jehaj PUSINI - doskonała, CQ, CAC, CACIB, , , Baltic Winner 125 pkt. #NICK SHEDEVR iz Medvejyego Yara - doskonała, CQ, Suki Klasa młodzieży #ELLIS Ruciero - doskonała, Klasa otwarta #Karhukumpu ISIS - doskonała, CQ, ResCACIB Klasa championów #GREYZI - doskonała, CQ, CAC, CACIB, #Norkros AVENUE bardzo dobra ---- Reportaż Sezon wystawowy, zaczęty praktycznie na wschodzie (Eurazja w Moskwie) postanowiliśmy zakończyć także w tej części Europy, choć o kilkaset kilometrów bliżej. 13-14 listopada w Rydze odbywała się międzynarodowa wystawa połączona z "walką" o zdobycie tytułu Baltic Winner (tytuł ten przyznawany jest na jednej tylko w roku wystawie - kolejno w Estonii, �?otwie i na Litwie, ma dla tamtejszych wystawców "wartość" porównywalną co najmniej z naszym "Poznaniem"). Tegoroczna ryska wystawa oprócz tego, że połączona z Baltic Winner, promowała także trzydziestolecie �?otewskiej Federacji Kynologicznej, co nadawało jej szczególnie uroczystą oprawę. Prawie 2000 wystawców, 219 ras, wystawcy z �?otwy, Estonii, Litwy, Rosji, Finlandii, Polski, Słowacji, Włoch i - po raz pierwszy, dzięki wejściu �?otwy do Unii - z Norwegii i ze Szwecji. Na 10 ringach nazwiska częściowo znane z Polski (w tym - miły akcent - dwóch sędziów z naszego ZKwP): Jochen Eberhardt (Niemcy), Cristian Vantu (Rumunia), Cristian Stefanescu (Rumunia), Marek Lewandowski (Polska), Marja Talvitie (Finlandia), Svend Lovenkjaer (Dania), Libuse Ubrova (Czechy, Petr Rehanek (Czechy), Jerzy Olszewski (Polska), Rita Kadike-Skadina (�?otwa). Wystawa odbywała się w ogromnej hali sportowej w centrum miasta - pomieściła ona zarówno 10 dużych ringów, jak i tradycyjne "zaplecze stoiskowe" (w tym również kilku handlowców z Polski). Toalety "na wskroś europejskie", miła kawiarenka na pięterku i duża trybuna dla widzów - to dopełnienie całości obrazu wystawy. Po krótkich poszukiwaniach (oprócz planiku przesłanego przez organizatorów przezornie zaopatrzyliśmy się w plan miasta) lądujemy wczesnym rankiem pod halą. Pieski idą na mały spacer, skrócony ze względu na mżawkę. Wszystko "na głucho" zamknięte, więc pozostaje nam drzemka w samochodzie. Około siódmej (na �?otwie godzina do przodu, a więc nasza 6) zaczyna się ruch - przybywają organizatorzy i handlowcy. "Psiarze" z podopiecznymi zostają wpuszczeni dokładnie o oznaczonej w programie godzinie 08.30 - osobnym wejściem, bezpośrednio poprzez kontrolę weterynaryjną. Z każdym psem może bezpłatnie wejść 2 opiekunów, otrzymujących (znane już z wileńskich wystaw) pieczątki na dłoń. Znajdujemy zaciszne miejsce obok małej estrady niedaleko od ringów 7 i 8, gdzie będą sędziowane nasze rasy, i zaczynamy się "gnieździć". Trochę niemiłe dla nieprzyzwyczajonych - katalog trzeba kupić niezależnie od opłaty za zgłoszone psiaki. Przepłacam, gdyż mam tylko euro (w łotewskich łatach o około 1/3 taniej), ale już wiem co nieco o konkurencji, wczytuję się także w opisany po angielsku system sędziowania, nieco odmienny niż u nas. Taszczymy z samochodu stolik (niezbędny dla mojego biednego kręgosłupa), żarcie, miski itp. (Agata i Sebastian - wieeeelkie dzięki za pomoc w czasie całej podróży...). Psy (landseer Acer Vienaragis i nowofundlandy Jehaj Pusini oraz jego córka Heart of Hel van de Kleine Compagnie) dostają pierwsze śniadanie, potem suszenie na stoliku. Zaczyna się coraz większy ruch, także do naszego kącika (zastawionego tak, aby było miejsce dla reszty ekipy, która ma dojechać z Wilna) dochodzą klatki i stoliki z terierami, mającymi ring naprzeciwko. Czasu do wystawienia sporo, można więc obejrzeć towar na stoiskach, poplotkować z polskimi handlowcami; miła wymiana uprzejmości z polskimi sędziami (poznali!). Oglądam liczną grupę hovawartów z fińskich hodowli (z tego dwa u estońskich właścicieli) - 10 psów z Damirazin, Kleion, Hayaklause, Wildebrande i Darrenhoff - w tym coś "naszego": Hayaklause Eifer po Cheromie vom Brahmetal i Hayaklause Do Do. Innych "polskich" akcentów nie ma; Finowie wprawdzie bardzo mili, ale rozmowa na temat polskich hovków niespecjalnie się klei - dla nich to zupełna egzotyka, nic nie wiedzą ani o naszych hodowlach, ani (na szczęście chyba) o naszych sprawach klubowo- personalnych (nic nie mówią im nazwiska puszczone "na wabia"). Miło coć zdawkowo gratulują powstania klubu, ożywiają się dopiero na wieść o tym, że będziemy inspirować do RHF (może będzie baza reproduktorów?). Proszą o informację do ich klubu z adresem angielskojęzycznej wersji naszej strony klubowej (generalnie angielski króluje w kynologicznych kontaktach z Finami, lepiej niż niemiecki...). Same psiaki - no cóż, trochę może razić prawie zupełny brak przygotowania kosmetycznego", są wręcz "zszarzałe", zwłaszcza blondasy. Co do eksterierowej oceny raczej lżejsze, niż nasze, choć dorównują wysokością (nie tak, jak na Słowacji), głowy wyraźnie odmienne, od "goldenowatych". Charakter - no cóż, cała hovkowa "banda" leżała obok siebie, bez kolczatek czy też kagańców. Tymczasem pojawia się reszta "ekipy" - landseerki siostra Acera - Ale'Bratislava i siostra Iki - Indira, brat i konkurent Acera - Aster oraz nowofundlandka Vena (Norkros Avenue). Robi się trochę ciasno, ale wesoło - przeca to w końcu rodzina! Prawie dokładnie o oznaczonym w planie sędziowania czasie staję z Acerem na ringu 8 - sędzia Petr Rehanek, Czech. Nie przepadam za nim od czasu, kiedy to spóźniwszy się na ring w Pradze nieopatrznie po polsku poprosiłem go o zgodę na wejście na ring (był w połowie oceniania zgryzu u psów) i zostałem w niemiły sposób wyproszony. W Rydze jednak prowadzimy miłą konwersację po niemiecku - sędziowanie prowadzone jest z wyszukaną galanterią. Najpierw sędzia wita się poprzez podanie ręki (oczywiście ze zdenerwowania o mały włos nie popełniłbym starego numeru i nie pocałował go w rękę...), potem kółeczko wspólnie i zaproszenie pod stolik. Tam ocena zgryzu, sprawdzenie jąderek i prośba o ustawienie psa do opisu. Tak, prośba - i to wyszukana, bo pamiętając jak przez mgłę szkolną niemczyznę rozumiem, że sędzia zwraca się "czy byłby pan uprzejmy", "teraz , gdyby było to możliwe, proszę o..." itp. Przechodzimy na bok, a oględzinom poddawany jest brat Acera, Aster - miejscowy, z Liepaji. Przy ringu ma niezłą publiczność - nie jest tak dużo łotewskich psów i większość z nich dopingowana jest przez miejscowych "zwiedzaczy" - a tu jeszcze właścicielkę z rodziną. Aster bowiem wystawiany jest przez "zawodową" handlerkę, długonogą blondyneczkę której "nic nie brakuje". Pies ma już - w przeciwieństwie do Acera - zupełnie zmienioną na "dorosłą" sierść, jest przez to smuklejszy i optycznie wyższy. Razem z handlerką tworzą zgraną parę i z niepokojem czekam na werdykt sędziego - z ulgą przyjmuję decyzję: Acer pierwsze miejsce, Promotion Prize, Młodzieżowy CAC, Młodzieżowy Zwycięzca Bałtyku! Żal, że polski championat młodzieży nie ukończony (są trzy Zwycięstwa Młodzieży ale dwa od tej samej sędziny) - miałby automatycznie tytuł �?otewskiego Championa Młodzieży... Na ring wchodzi pies ze znanej fińskiej hodowli Pessintassun - choć w klasie otwartej, posiadający uż trzy championaty. Szybko dostaje CQ i Najlepszego Psa w Rasie, jeszcze jedno kółko i sędzia stawia tabliczkę z CACIB-em. Teraz do porównania z nim wołany jest Acer (ponieważ dostał PP) - długo jednak nie zastanawiając się sędzia dziękuje mi za udział w "rozgrywce", gratulując ładnego psa i życząc "sukcesów w przyszłości". Dwa psy reprezentują zupełnie odmienne typy, ale fiński nie za bardzo mi się podoba. Nie dlatego, że konkurencja - za bardzo podobny jest do niufa "z błędami", a u Acera cenię właśnie to, że większość od razu stwierdza: "to nie nowofundland, prawda?". Teraz czas na dziewczyny. Siostrę Acera wystawia hodowczyni "Vienaragisa" Ruta, szybko potwierdzając klasę hodowli - dostaje "pakiet" rozetek takich, jak Acer. U �?otyszy nie ma wyborów Najlepszego Juniora, mamy więc równorzędnych Zwycięzców. Święto w rodzinie! Klasa otwarta - wystawiam na prośbę Litwinów siostrę mojej Iki, Indirę. W konkurencji znów Finka, spokrewniona zresztą z Acerem poprzez hodowlę Silences. W przeciwieństwie do psa ta przedstawicielka fińskich landseerów bardzo mi się podoba i choć ambicjonalnie pokonany, naprawdę z przyjemnością gratuluję konkurentce zwycięstwa. Za chwilę czyni to Ruta, przegrywając z nią w walce o miejsce do porównania o Zwycięstwo Rasy. Na ringu ostatecznie pozostają dwie Finki z psem i suką - wygrywa pies, rozczarowując nie tylko nas ale - jak się okazało z pomruku niezadowolenia - także i zdecydowaną większość kibiców... Wracamy do naszego zakątka, które tymczasem zupełnie zakątka nie przypomina. Estrada obok jest intensywnie wykorzystywana - a to clowni, a to "kobieta -wąż", a to inne atrakcje. Przedstawiane są np. różne rasy psów, z pokazem "żywych eksponatów" - z tej okazji po raz pierwszy w życiu głaszczę... jużaka! Kto nie spotkał w krzakach pod wystawą polskiej pary jużakowej (proszę się nie zbliżać! proszę odejść!) i nie nasłuchał się "opowieści dziwnej treści" o tej rasie ten nie zrozumie, czym był ten wyczyn... A propos - na wystawie były dwa psy w klasie pośredniej Razboy i Yerofei Palich Svet Moi oraz dwie suki - w pośredniej Yezhevika Svet Moi i championów Arda Fedita - wszystkie cztery zresztą utytułowane, z co najmniej jednym championatem. Jak zresztą wynika z katalogu, proceder wystawiania championów w innych klasach był powszechny (dla Artura nie byłoby dezaprobaty...). Zaś po psach przychodzi kolej na... koty! Tak, bo i koty były wystawiane na tej samej hali, nie przejmując się psim zgiełkiem. Przychodzą hodowcy z �?otwy i Estonii obejrzeć córkę Pusiniego. To dla nich popełniłem małe "przestępstwo" i chociaż z kompletem dokumentów (w tym holenderski paszport) przemyciłem na halę niewystawianego psa. No, ale widać, że się "opłacało" - fachowe pytania świadczyły o znajomości tematu rozwoju rasy, a porównanie ojca z córką dało im więcej, niż suche studiowanie rodowodu. Przychodzi też starszy pan - szybko po naszywce z Gold-Cup zorientowałem się, że to ktoś z "branży nowofundlandów". Ogląda dokładnie nasze psy, także i Venę Eli i Pawła. Pyta o pochodzenie, o preferencje w kryciu, padają znajome nazwy hodowli, wystaw. Pęcznieję z dumy mogąc rozmawiać "na jednym poziomie" powołując się na obrazki z wystaw w Dortmundzie czy Amsterdamie, jeszcze bardziej - będąc dla mojego rozmówcy źródłem wiedzy o europejskiej w Bratysławie czy też Eurazji, gdzie nie był. Okazuje się, że to sędzia i hodowca nowofundlandów z ponad 50 letnim stażem. Czyli - chodząca historia i żywa encyklopedia rasy, jakiej nie uświadczysz w Polsce. Nie omieszkałem zasięgnąć opinii i o naszym tegorocznym klubowym gościu z Danii... Gęstnieje tłumek przy ringu, gdzie oceniane są bernardyny, a gdzie za chwilę będą nowofundlandy. To między innymi skutek tego, że na niektórych ringach zakończono już oceny, niufki idą na końcu - a jak wszędzie i tu cieszą się popularnością także wśród właścicieli innych ras którzy przyszli je zobaczyć. Nerwowo poprawiam nieistniejące być może wady w przygotowaniu sierści Pusiniego - pamiętając życzliwą krytykę Wisi, Eli i Grzegorza z Poznania jest trochę inaczej przycięty przez Agnieszkę, a tym samym nieco inaczej trzeba go "spreparować" - hołduję bowiem zasadzie, że niufa trzeba przystrzyc ale pokazywać tak, żeby tego strzyżenia nie było widać. Brzmi to jak oszustwo, ale samo życie wymusiło taki sposób prezentacji tej rasy... Ela mówi, że już - wypatrzyła wśród ciżby przy ringu, że wchodzi niufkowa młodzież. Idę z Pusinim na ring popatrzeć, jaki styl wystawiania preferuje sędzina (Czesi znani są m. in. z zakazywania "poprawiania" sylwetki psa przez handlera, potrafią zwrócić uwagę, aby nie podciągać ringówki, aby pies stał zupełnie naturalnie itp.). Na ringu zaś pierwszy z licznej rzeszy fińskich Karhukump-owców: młody pies Tortuguero Rebuss Rugar Wolfin, prawie dokładnie w wieku mojej młodej suczki i tak jak ona nie do końca proporcjonalny - to ta nieszczęśliwa dla czasu wystaw faza wzrostu "raz wyżej pupa, raz kłąb". Widać jednak wyraźnie, że pani Ubrova stosuje taryfę ulgową dla szczeniąt i maluch dostaje rozetkę. Podobnie następny wystawiany pies - już w klasie młodzieży, Elinois Ruciero (także z linii Karhukumpu), dostaje komplet ocen - w tym PP i JBW. Emocje zaczynają wzrastać - na ring wchodzą chłopcy z klasy otwartej: champion Finlandii Karhukumpu Prosper, drugi champion �?otwy, Litwy, Estonii i Bałtyku Karhukumpu Ruggiero (dwa razy przegrał z nim mój Basik) i jako trzeci pies z hodowli Svena Lovenkjaera champion Finlandii i Estonii Spring Creek's Denver (po MultiCh. Fairweather's A' Great Pretender i Cannon Bear's Sleeping Beauty) w rękach estończyków, wystawiających także swojego berneńczyka i bracco italiano. Po pierwszym kółku już wiadomo, że najładniejszy w statyce numer dwa tej stawki Ruggiero (po Main Tickle Darknight i Alpha Rovi's Countess of Caledonia) nie ma większych szans - wyraźnie utyka na jedną łapę. Sędzina znów robi gest i choć sprawa nadaje się właściwie na dyskwalifikację lub "nie do oceny" daje mu ocenę doskonałą i zwalnia z ringu. Zaczyna się show. Oba pozostałe psy, dokładnie obejrzane w statyce, dostają najpierw czerwoną wstążeczkę. U nas powód do rozpaczy, u �?otyszy (jak w innych wschodnich Związkach) oznaczają ocenę doskonałą. Znów ocena na stojąco, znów bieg i psy (a raczej ich handlerzy...) dostają po różowej wstążce - to tzw. certyfikat jakości (CQ) oznaczający, że pies ma prawo brać udział w porównaniu o CAC (tylko jeden na płeć). Znów bieg i decyzja sędziny: Prosper (po Main Tickle Darknight i Karhukumpu Graziati) na miejscu pierwszym, Denver na drugim. Niezastąpiony Paweł Norkrosów biegnie po szmatkę, którą w zdenerwowaniu zostawiłem na stoliku. Pusini z lekka się ślini - czyżby udzielało mu się moje nastawienie? Ale przecież nie chcę od niego nic ponadto, co zwykle - to ja nie chcę zawieść jego zaufania i pokazać go z jak najlepszej strony. Nie ma nic gorszego dla handlera jak zapis: słabo prezentowany.... Stewardessa ringowa - która wcześniej chodziła po hali i "odhaczała" na swoim wykazie psy obecne na wystawie - kiwa na nas i nakazuje wejście na ring. Sędzina wraz z asystentką (jak się potem okazało lekarzem weterynarii, sędziną i znanym hodowcą labradorów) są zajęte dokumentacją klasy otwartej, nic więc nie wychodzi z "wejścia smoka" Pusiniego, którym zwykle mogę "nastroić pozytywnie" sędziego. Staję grzecznie naprzeciwko tabliczek lokatowych, gdzie jeszcze fotografowani są poprzednicy. I... pierwszy prysznic: sędzina wstając od stolika rzuca mi gniewne spojrzenie i wskazuje ręką na tylne łapy Pusika, nieprawidłowo ustawione. Szybko poprawiam do pozycji "wystawa" i paradoksalnie czuję się lepiej: teraz już wiem, że sędzina preferuje maksymalne "zawodostwo" w pokazywaniu niufa, nie muszę się bać swojej "pracy". Konkurent też nie próżnuje - widzę, że jego pies prezentowany jest bez zarzutu. To Champion Rosji Nick Shedevr iz Medvejyego Yara po MultiCh. Kodiaku vom Trieberg z hodowli Prezydenta Rosyjskiego Klubu Nowofundlanda i po MultiCh. Peter's Jule; pies ze znanej w Rosji i odnoszącej wiele sukcesów - także w Skandynawii - hodowli pani Streltsovej. Zaczynamy kóleczko - Pusini idzie jak szwajcarski zegarek, tylko w jednym miejscu zainteresowany zapachem na podłodze szybko dogania konkurenta, prawie go dublując. Tu drugi raz ryzykuję - w Wilnie rosyjski sędzia obniżył lokatę stwierdzając: "nowofundlandy tak szybko nie biegają". Cóż pocznę, kiedy po (tylko) małych spacerkach Pusi poczuł, że nareszcie ma więcej swobody. Po nim "całym" widać wtedy, że jest szczęśliwy i demonstruje to w całej okazałości... Powściągam jednak jego zapędy i grzecznie staję w miejscu wskazanym przez uśmiechniętą tym razem sędzinę. Dostajemy od razu po dwie wstążki - nie jest źle! Konkurencja... też dwie, walczymy więc nadal. Sędzina "zmienia taktykę" i porównuje nasze psy bardziej szczegółowo. Biegniemy razem w przód i w tył - Pusi robi niezamierzony falstart więc powtarzamy to jeszcze raz. Potem stajemy obok siebie - zaczyna się badanie reakcji psów na gesty sędziego. Rozbawiony bieganiem Pusi jakby czekał, że zaraz będzie dalszy ciąg gonitwy lub inna zabawa - ochoczo łapie podrzuconą chusteczkę sędziny, która znów kwituje to uśmiechem. No cóż, jeśli przegramy, to w miłej atmosferze... Nie wiem, co u konkurencji, bo cały czas skupiam się na pokazaniu psa - pamiętam uwagi z Poznania o swoich "niedoróbkach". Obserwuje nas i publiczność, i - asystentka! Kątem oka zauważam, że robi jakieś notatki. Potem, gdy sędzina podchodzi do stolika, wymieniają jakieś uwagi i zamieniają się rolami - teraz asystentka "obmacuje" psy. Pusi jakby zrozumiał, że ta część "imprezy" może być decydująca - stoi jak wymurowany, jak gdyby zapomniał o swoim tak niedawnym przecież rozbawieniu. Pani asystent obchodzi go dokoła, ja zaś - wzorując się na młodych prezenterach - jak cień sunę za jej plecami, pokazując Pusiniego na wyciągniętej ringówce. Na odchodnym słyszę coś w rodzaju "gud hendling" - nadal jednak dwoję się i troję przy Pusim. Dwie panie stają na środku i nakazują nam kółko. Biegnę i widzę, jak nasza konkurencja zatrzymuje się na znak sędziego i podchodzi do... dwójki! Hurra - pierwszą rundę mamy za sobą!!! Kończę kółko i szczęśliwy staję na znak sędziny przy jedynce, przyjmuję gratulacje od konkurenta. Teraz jak gdyby wszystko zaczyna się od nowa - na ring wchodzą dwaj posiadacze CQ z klasy otwartej, pozostaje też nasza dwójka. Odmiennie niż u nas w takiej to stawce sędzia ponownie ustawić ma psy na lokatach - w tym przypadku od jeden do cztery, przy czym tylko pierwszy ma szansę na CACIBA i CACA, drugi zaś na ResCaciba - a apetyt jest także na ekstra tytuł Baltic Winner dla zwycięzcy. Dodatkowo zamieszanie wprowadza przywołanie juniora - a więc walka będzie jednocześnie o to, kto stanie w szranki z suką o rasę. Krótka ocena w statyce i biegniemy w kółko. Sędzina stosuje metodę z oceny championów, po kolei eliminując konkurentów poczynając od ostatniego. Bez lokaty pozostaje młodzik. Za chwilę na 4 miejscu ląduje Denver, a my dalej okrążamy ring. Czuję, jak zaczynam spływać potem - wbijając się w "garnitur-komplet" nie przewidywałem, że będzie gonitwa jak nie przymierzając u ON-ów. Kątem oka widzę wśród kibiców starszego Duńczyka i rozmawiającego z nim Lovenkjaera. Teraz odpada Prosper, lądując na trójce - a więc wszystko powinno być jasne, przecież z Nickiem Pusini wygrał przed chwilą - dlaczego sędzina każe mi biec dalej? Rozpoczynając kolejne (które to już?) kółko widzę podniesione dwa palce w stronę konkurenta z championów i podniesiony w górę kciuk starszego Duńczyka - wiwat Pusini, wygraliśmy! Kończymy kółko wśród oklasków widowni (no, dobrze że choć teraz - nasi są niemrawi, ale tam....) i ustawiamy się do zdjęcia. Pani asystent rozdaje innym dokumenty a do mnie mówi, że mam być blisko - do kolejnej rundy. No tak, wiem, ale na razie to muszę iść odsapnąć.... i odreagować... Z tego "odsapywania" przepuszczam kibicowanie dziewczynom z klasy młodzieży (Ellis Ruciero - oczywiście z linii Karhukumpu) i otwartej (ch. Fin i Est Karhukumpu Isis), idę do ringu dopiero aby zobaczyć zmagania klasy championów. Tutaj walczy nasza Vena Eli i Pawła Leontiewów z córką psa z klasy championów ch. Rosji Greyzi, prowadzoną przez mojego konkurenta. Niestety, Venie szczęście nie dopisuje. Nie dość, że jest jedyną czarno-białą przedstawicielką rasy, to zdecydowanie wielkością przewyższa wszystkie niufki płci żeńskiej pokazywane w Rydze. Jej przeciwniczka jest nieduża, w obrysie niemal idealnego kwadratu - no i na czarnym nie widać specjalnie linienia, Vena zaś... cóż, mieli po prostu pecha nasi przyjaciele, że czas wymiany jej futra - a raczej jego apogeum - przypadło właśnie na Baltic Winner - będą musieli spróbować szczęścia w przyszłym roku. Wybór najładniejszej dziewczyny to w zasadzie formalność - Greyzi ląduje na tabliczkach 1 i CACiB, Isis musi zadowolić się ResCACIBEM. Widzę rozczarowanie - póżniej dowiedziałem się, że współwłaściciele Isis byli pewni, że dostaną CAC-a i dołożą championat �?otwy, co otworzy drogę do pełnego championatu Bałtyku. Tak bywa... Ja też wchodząc po nich na ring nie byłem wcale pewien rezultatu ostatecznej rozgrywki o zwycięstwo rasy - zbyt świeżo miałem w pamięci wyniki Klubowej w Zaniemyślu i Zwycięstwa Polski w Poznaniu, kiedy to po najwyższe trofeum sięgnęły właśnie przedstawicielki płci... no, może nie pięknej akurat (w psim świecie), ale żeńskiej... Przychodzi więc czas finału - statyka króciutko, zaczynamy biegać. Sędzina z asystentką muszą już mieć wyrobione zdanie, bo tm razem długo nas nie męczą - przy drugim okrążeniu sunia ląduje na drugiej pozycji, mi natomiast sędzina każe zrobić jeszcze jedno kółko. Moja radość udziela się Pusiniemu, jego ogon wiruje jak wiatrak. Tak, tak - to twoja zasługa, psiaku, to twoje zwycięstwo! Triumfalnie kończymy rundę, słyszę z radością szmer uznania wśród nieskorej do okazywania uczuć publiki - to cieszy, gdy zwycięstwo jest akceptowane przez widzów, tak podobają mi się oklaski na zachodnich wystawach i tak brakuje mi tego w Polsce - to przecież z tej "sportowej" części najważniejsze, ta krótka chwila radości i wzruszenia , którą wtedy zwycięzca może dzielić z innymi... Stajemy przy tabliczkach, trzaskają migawki cyfrówek. Dziękujemy sobie za rywalizację, odbieram karnet z rozetkami i chcę zejść, ale asystentka nakazuje pozostać. Za chwilę dostajemy upominki - ciepły szalik i pamiątkowy medal w etui, to właśnie "akcent" rocznicy powstania łotewskiej federacji. Konkurent namawia mnie, aby poprosić sędzinę do zdjęcia - ponieważ przed chwilą wskazując mi pierwszą lokatę powiedziała: "monsieur", czynię to po francusku, czym wywołuję lawinę słów z jej strony - całe szczęście, że kibice z aparatami proszą o "uśmiech do obiektywu" i nie muszę odbo... prawie nic nie rozumiem! Szkoda, że nie możemy cieszyć się razem z Norkrosami... Jadą już w drogę powrotną, ruszają także landseery - my czekamy na Besta Grupy. Przyjmujemy gratulacje od Duńczyków - Sven uważnie ogląda Pusiniego. Trochę niezręcznie się czuję, ale Sven albo dyplomatycznie, albo naprawdę nie pamięta moich "podchodów" do niego, aby sędziował na naszej klubówce i nie nawiązuje do tego tematu. Plotkujemy o nowościach we włoskich hodowlach a także o różnicach w "typach" kanadyjskich i amerykańskich - Pusini wszak to niemal czysta Kanada, a jego córa jeszcze bardziej... Mówią także o kryciach "z Polski" - po niewczasie kojarzę sobie, że pewnie chodziło o udany wyjazd Mietka z jego "Renatą" (teraz bawi szczeniaczki wśród mazurskich czy warmińskich jezior...). W Rydze nie ma Besta Młodzieży, z Młodego Prezentera pokazywany na ringu głównym jest tylko ścisły finał (dwaj zwycięzcy grup wiekowych walczą o ostateczne zwycięstwo) - szybko więc i prawie ściśle według programu nadchodzi czas na II grupę. Niemiecki sędzia już na ringu przygotowawczym każe - m. in. i Pusiniemu - pokazać się w ruchu, wybrane psy ogląda dokładniej. Wydaje mi się, że zwrócił uwagę na mojego sąsiada, czarnego teriera - za chwilę, już na ringu, moje przypuszczenia się potwierdzają, to on trafia do ścisłego finału. My zaś zbieramy oklaski widowni i sędziów i... ruszamy do domu, przed nami szmat drogi i puste żołądki - a mamy apetyt na litewskie sałatki, musimy więc zdążyć przed zamknięciem.... Żegnaj, Rygo, było całkiem fajnie! Do zobaczenia! https://archive.is/20131015032117/img433.imageshack.us/img433/1923/medal4po.jpg [[Kategoria:Wystawy 2004] Kategoria:Ryga